Pokemon: The True Master
by The Burning Ruler
Summary: After travelling for years, James still doesn't fell fulfilled. No matter who he defeated, nothing satisfied him. Maybe it's because he didn't want a win, but something, or perhaps some ONE, else. (OC X Dawn)


**Hello everyone. I am The Burning Ruler and this is the first and only chapter of Pokémon: The True Master. This is going to be a one-shot story. I actually planned to write this as my first story but never bothered to start it. Now, the Pokémon may not actually learn the moves they use but I don't want to have to research all twelve to get their move sets. If that's a deal breaker, I'm sorry. Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1: The True Master.

'Goddammit. I've been climbing this mountain for three hours and I still haven't seen anything that even remotely resembles a trainer. How far am I from the peak?' thought a boy as he struggled to reach the peak of Mt. Silver. After travelling to every region, defeating every gym leader, defeating every elite four member and champion, none of which were even a challenge, and completing the pokédex, he still didn't feel fulfilled. He didn't know why until he heard of a Pokémon master on the peak of Mt. Silver. That is what brought him to this mountain.

"What's that?" asked the boy, seeing clearing up ahead. He pumped himself up and made one final push into the clearing. That was when he saw a boy. He wore a pair of blue jeans and a mostly red shirt with white down the middle along with a red baseball cap with a white brim.

"You must be Red. The Pokémon Master." Said the boy.

Red turned around to look at the boy. He glanced at him from under his hat, saying nothing.

"Fine. My name's James, and I'm here to challenge you. Six on six, no catches. Just a battle." Said the boy.

Red just took out one of his pokéballs and threw it, sending out a Pikachu.

"Let's go then. Excadrill! Battle stance!" yelled James, sending out an Excadrill.

Red then swapped Pokémon. He then sent out a Charizard.

"Fine. Excadrill! Rock Slide!" said James as Excadrill went for the move. The Charizard flew out of the way and blasted Excadrill with a flamethrower.

"Excadrill, use dig!" said James as Excadrill burrowed.

The Charizard charged a flamethrower.

James smirked and let out a small chuckle. "Excadrill, rock slide." Said James. At this point Excadrill flew out behind Charizard and buried him under rocks, scoring a direct hit.

"One more time Excadrill! Rock slide!" yelled James, hitting Charizard again, knocking him out.

Red called his Charizard back and sent out his Blastoise.

"Excadrill, return! Roserade! Battle Stance!" said James.

"Roserade, energy ball!" said James. Roserade sent an energy ball and hit Blastoise. However, Blastoise got right back up and launched an ice beam at Roserade.

"Dodge it and use Acid Spray!" said James. Roserade jumped out of the way and hit Blastoise with an acid spray.

'His special defense is lower now, so Roserade should hit even harder with energy ball." Thought James.

Blastoise went for another ice beam, scoring a hit on Roserade.

"Roserade, energy ball!" said James as Roserade scored a direct hit on Blastoise, knocking it out.

Red then sent out a Lapras.

"Roserade return! Machamp! Battle Stance!" said James.

"Machamp, use Dynamicpunch!" said James. Machamp got ready and punched Lapras with as much force as it could. Lapras then became confused and hurt itself.

"Now use cross chop!" said James. Machamp charged Lapras and hit it directly with cross chop, getting a critical hit and knocking Lapras out.

Red then sent out his Pikachu again.

"Machamp, earthquake!" said James. Machamp hit Pikachu, but it didn't knock it out.

Pikachu then unleashed a thunder, scoring a hit on Machamp, knocking it out.

"Machamp return." Said James.

"Crobat! Battle Stance!" said James.

"Cross Poison!" said James as Crobat landed a hit on Pikachu.

"Now follow it up with Sludge Bomb." Said James, with Crobat hitting Pikachu again.

"Now end it with Aerial Ace." Said James, Crobat finishing off Pikachu.

Red then became nervous. He sent out a Snorlax.

"Crobat return! Banette! Battle Stance!" said James.

"Banette! Dark Pulse!" said James. Banette hit Snorlax, and Snorlax flinched.

"Hit him again Banette! Don't let up!" said James as Banette launched Dark Pulse after Dark Pulse at Snorlax, hitting him every time.

It wasn't long until Snorlax had taken too much and fainted.

Red's face drained of all color. He sent out his last Pokémon. Venasaur.

"Here's your chance to give up and save yourself some embarrassment." Said James, calling his Banette back.

Red didn't budge.

"Fine. Gardevoir! Battle Stance!" said James.

Venasaur use a Venoshock, hitting Gardevoir with a critical hit.

"Looks like we have to Gardevoir. Mega Evolve and use Psychic!" said James, holding up the mega ring on his left ring finger as Gardevoir Mega Evolved and sent Venasaur back with a powerful psychic blast.

Venasaur was about to use Venoshock again, but before he could Gardevoir blasted him with another Psychic, knocking him out.

"Gardevoir, return. Pokémon Master huh?" Said James, shaking his head. Red then took out a trophy. He handed it to James. James took it and saw that it was awarded to the Pokémon master. He smiled and nodded to Red before he got a call on his Pokénav.

"Hello?" said James, answering it. "I'm sorry I can't hear you. Say that again." Said James.

"Shitty reception at the top of this mountain. I'll come to you. See you soon Dawn." Said James, hanging up.

"Crobat, fly me to Sandgem Town." Said James hopping on the back of Crobat, leaving Red alone on the mountain with a knocked out pokémon team.

James landed in Sandgem town after a few hours of flying.

"Alright Crobat. Come back." Said James, returning Crobat into its pokéball.

"Hello once again James." Said Professor Rowan.

"Ah, Professor Rowan. How have you been?" asked James.

"I have been well." Said Rowan.

"That's good. Is Dawn around?" asked James.

"You just missed her. She left for the Resort Area. She should still be there." Said Rowan.

"Checking out my resort again huh? Alright. Thanks." Said James calling out Crobat again and flying to his resort.

He landed in front of it. He looked around for Dawn and found her in a baby blue bikini sitting by the pool outside his resort with her feet inside. James thought for a second before sneaking into his resort and changing into his bathing suit. He then got a good distance away from his pool before running towards it.

"CANNONBALL!" yelled James, jumping over Dawn into his pool.

"ACK!" yelled Dawn as she got splashed.

James resurfaced laughing.

"That wasn't funny James." Said Dawn, frowning.

"Now see that's not true." Said James.

"Fine, it was a little funny." said Dawn letting out a small chuckle.

"Nice to be back in warm weather. That mountain was freezing." Said James, floating around.

"Mountain?" asked Dawn, getting in the pool.

"Yeah. I heard a story about a so-called Pokémon Master training atop Mt. Silver." Said James.

"You mean there was someone better than you?" asked Dawn.

"Hmph, please. He only managed to knock out Machamp." Said James.

"Wow. He actually managed to knock out one of them?" asked Dawn.

"Yeah. Admittedly not my strongest, but not my weakest either." Said James.

"By the way, that reminds me. I invited a few others over." Said Dawn.

"Others?" asked James.

"Only a few. Cynthia, May, Brawly, and Lance are coming for sure. I haven't heard from Iris, Claire or Gary yet though." Said Dawn.

"So there are at least four more coming over. When?" asked James.

"Right about now." Said a familiar voice from behind Dawn.

Looking behind Dawn, James saw the seven others that Dawn invited, all of which were in their bathing suits.

"Alright. That answers that then." said James, chuckling.

Everyone got into the pool and broke off into two groups. The boys went to the deeper end and the girls stayed in the shallow end.

 **With the boys**

"Good to see you all again." Said James.

"Yeah. Heard you beat that Red guy at the top of Mt. Silver. Pokémon Master. Good to know it took the best to beat me." Said Gary.

"Gary, you lost to May yesterday." Said Lance.

"You didn't have to say that out loud." Said Gary.

"You lost to May? Really?" asked James.

"Don't sound so surprised James. I've gotten a lot better since you saw me last. Probably not as good as you, but better." Said May from across the pool.

"Alright. Where did Brawly go?" asked James.

This was when Brawly leaped out of the water, causing Gary and Lance to go backwards. James just closed his eyes and shielded his face.

"HA! GOTCHA!" said Brawly.

The guys started to laugh while the girls just looked at them like they were crazy.

 **Over to the Girls**

"Boys…" said May.

"Got that right." Said Dawn.

"They are such little kids." Said Iris.

"So Dawn, anyone else know yet?" asked Cynthia.

"Not unless you told someone." Said Dawn.

"You haven't even told James yet? Don't you think you should?" asked Cynthia.

"Tell me what?" asked James.

Dawn turned around to see James right behind her.

"N-nothing important. Nevermind." said Dawn.

"You know I could get you to tell me easily. It wouldn't take long and you know it." Said James.

"Not this. It wouldn't work for this." Said Dawn.

"We won't know unless I try now will we?" asked James.

"There's no point in trying. This is too big of a secret." Said Dawn, clearly trying to discourage James from trying.

"Alright. I won't try." said James going back to the boys.

"Whew." said Dawn.

"What was that about?" asked Claire.

Dawn looked back to see the boys dunking each other while laughing their asses off.

"Can you keep a secret?" asked Dawn.

"We all can." Said Iris.

"Alright. You see, I kind of have a huge crush on James. You can't tell anyone." Said Dawn.

"Why not? James will find out eventually." Said May.

"I agree. Why not get it out in the open?" asked Claire.

"I have tried. Multiple times. I just don't have the courage." Said Dawn.

"I'll do it for you." said Cynthia.

Dawn just looked at Cynthia.

"Yeah you're right. If you want to get the answer you want, you'll have to do it yourself." Said Cynthia.

"Come on. Please. Be realistic. To get the answer I want hell would have to freeze over and Arceus would reveal himself to humans." Said Dawn.

"Well, half has already happened. James caught Arceus." Said Cynthia.

"Really?" asked Dawn.

"I was there when he did it. Now all we have to do is wait for you to get it into your head that you will get the answer you want when you tell him." Said Cynthia.

 **Back to the boys**

"What are they talking about?" asked James.

"I don't know but I have noticed May looking at you multiple times. Every time she notices me seeing her she looks away really quickly." Said Gary.

"Really. Interesting." said James.

"I think you have a chance with her." Said Brawly.

"Now if only I wanted one." Said James.

"Wait, you don't?" asked Gary.

"Not with May." Said James.

"With who?" asked Brawly.

"Dawn." said Lance.

"Not you Lance. James." Said Gary.

"I was answering for James. He wants a chance with Dawn." Said Lance.

"Why don't you tell her?" asked Brawly.

"Well, for your information I wanted to and was going to, then you guys showed up." Said James.

"Well, that's bad timing I guess." Said Brawly.

"Why didn't you tell her when you realized it?" asked Gary.

"That was the day I was leaving for Unova. I noticed it when I landed in Castelia." Said James.

"That's even worse timing." Said Lance.

"Looks like it's getting late." Said Brawly.

"You guys want to come play Diablo 3?" asked James.

"You got it?" asked Gary.

"Yeah. Finally got my 360 set up inside." said James.

"Alright." Said Brawly.

"Hey girls! We're heading inside to play Diablo 3! You're welcome to join us if you want." Said James, heading inside.

"You wanna head inside?" asked May.

"Sure. I never did get to see the inside of this place." Said Claire.

"Then let's go." Said Cynthia.

They got inside and already saw the guys playing the game.

"That was fast." Said Dawn.

"Well, we already had our characters made." Said James.

"Which one are you James?" asked Dawn.

"The Demon Hunter." Said James.

"Which one is that?" asked Dawn.

"The one with the crossbow." Said James.

"Alright." Said Dawn.

"Hey, a chest." said Gary, running ahead.

"Idiot! That's a trap!" said James, but Gary had already opened the chest.

Monsters then surrounded the group.

"Moron." Said May, sitting on the couch.

"I heard that." Said Gary.

"Well, I said it loud." Said May.

"You know Brawly, I didn't expect you to be a Witch Doctor. I kind of pegged you to be more of a Barbarian type." Said James.

"I surprise a lot of people. But I do mostly play as a Barbarian when I play on my own, but I tried the Witch Doctor once and I preferred it." Said Brawly.

"Interesting." Said Lance.

The boys played for three hours until they got bored.

"Well, I'm bored now." Said James.

"So now what?" asked Gary.

"I don't know long term, but I am going to put up my trophy." Said James, getting the Pokémon Master trophy out of his pack and setting it up on a shelf.

"Wow. You actually got a trophy." Said Dawn.

"Red gave it to me." Said James.

"No wonder you beat us." Said Gary.

"We had no chance." Said Brawly.

"True." Said May.

"It's getting late. I am going to sleep because I just got back from climbing a mountain. If you ever try that, make sure you get a lot of sleep the night before. You guys are free to stay and hang out, but I am going to sleep. Goodnight." said James, laying in his chair and falling asleep in it.

"We are heading out too. Later everybody." Said Gary, Brawly, Lance, Claire and Cynthia.

"Just us left." Said Iris.

"Yeah." Said May.

"Let's try to convince Dawn to confess to James." Said Iris.

"Do you mind not saying that so loud? He is right there." Said Dawn, blushing.

"He is sound asleep." Said May.

"She makes a point." Said Iris.

"I can't tell him anyways." Said Dawn.

"Why not?" asked May.

"I just can't." said Dawn.

"That is not a valid answer." Said May.

"No, I'm too shy." Said Dawn.

"Don't worry about that. It's not that hard." Said May.

James then started to stir, but his eyes were still closed.

"That was close." Said Iris.

"But either way, it isn't hard to tell a boy how you feel." said May.

"Says the girl that isn't in love with the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world." Said Dawn.

"I'm serious. All you need to do is walk up to him and say it." May turned to James' sleeping body. "Just look him in the eyes and say 'James I need to tell you something. I have a huge crush on you. Do you feel the same way about me?'." finished May.

Dawn was about to speak, but someone else spoke before her.

"Thanks for letting me know May." Said James, opening his eyes and giving a smug smile.

"Um, I'm not sure how much of that you heard." Said May.

"I heard enough May." Said James standing up.

"Actually-" May was cut off by James.

"Just let me. I have a huge crush on you too…" Dawn's heart began to shatter, "Dawn." Said James, turning to her.

Dawn wasn't sure she heard right.

May and Iris however, were just confused.

James looked to them and said, "I told you I heard enough."

"You heard everything didn't you?" asked May.

"Yeah. I did." Said James.

After this, Dawn finally realized what James had said.

"R-really? You like me too?" asked Dawn, teary eyed.

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?" asked James.

"Well, I guess I just thought I wasn't good enough for you." Said Dawn.

"You're perfect Dawn." Said James, walking over to her and kissing her.

"We're just going to see ourselves out." Said May, leaving with Iris.

James and Dawn didn't even notice them leaving.

"I love you Dawn." Said James.

"I love you too James." Said Dawn, kissing him.

 **There we go. Pokémon one-shot finished. Of you think this story ended abruptly, it's just because I couldn't figure out where to go from the end into another ending that would make any sort of sense. So anyways, hope you enjoyed, leave a review if you did and I hope I'll see you later. Goodbye!**


End file.
